Gypsy
by XxDrenchedInSinxX
Summary: Gypsy is new to the tribe. She was abandoned by her father and her mother was killed in a accident. What will happen when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser take in this cat and try to raise her? And as she grows older will her closest friend become something more?


**Gypsy**

**Chapter One: Tragedy**

* * *

><p>A young kitten sat in the rain shivering and giving a pitiful cry. Beside the kitten lay the body of a mother cat, dead and cold. The queen was a peach-orange and gray tabby. Blood seeped to the abandoned rode's pavement and slowly crept to the kitten, staining her fur as she tried to wrap herself into her dead mother. She had just saw the death and now is in complete denial.<p>

The kitten had orange, black, white, and gray fur. The majority of her body fur was mismatched peach-orange and black stripes across the white canvas while her face was patched with orange, gray and white. The tail was gray with a while tip. Her eyes were a pale green.

Then she heard something, coming down the road. She stopped her crying and prickled her ears, only a sniff or two escaped in her fright. Her mother had warned her of policles around these parts and even in the face of this tragic event she can't keep her guard down.

"I think we did well this time," a male, cockney accent assaulted the kittens ears. "They won't even notice we're gone!"

The kitten crouched low behind her mother and watched in fear.

"This time for sure!" The same accent answered back, but this time it was female.

"Oi!" The male called, "Is that...?"

"Everlasting, Jerrie, it is!"

Soft pit-patters splashed as they ran to the body they saw in the middle of the road. The kitten cried out as she saw the bodies feline outlines. Cats can be trusted, never policles.

The other two cats stopped and gazed at the body of the mother and were caught in surprise at the small kit. The pair was obviously twins, both with orange, black, white tabby striped fur. One wore Woolworth pearls while the other a studded color. They're names were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser. Two Jellicle cats.

"Teaser! There's a kit with her!"

"Is she okay?"

"I dunno, we gotta bring them back!"

"I'll get the kitten!"

The kitten was grabbed gently from the mother's body by Teaser. Realization that she was leaving her mother startled her briefly and she started to struggle.

"Eh!" Rumpleteaser muttered between the clump of fur in her mouth, "I'm trying to help!"

"Mother! No!" The kitten cried, "Please!"

Rumpleteaser set the kitten down and watched as she ran with a limp and clung to her dead mother, crying harder than before. Mungojerrie shook his head at his sister, indicating that the queen was gone. Teaser looked at the kit in sorrow.

After a while the tears started to turn into harsh sniffles and Rumpleteaser took the opportunity quickly. She padded over to her and gently set a paw on her shoulder, "Kit... let us help. We got friends that can help you." There was no verbal reply but the kit slumped forward on her mother.

"Teaser, I'll get her mother." Mungojerrie said.

"Okay," Teaser agreed and picked up the kit again. This time it was easy, the kitten was weak and couldn't object as her eyes grew heavy.

The cats quickly went back to the junkyard.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie went to the first person he could think of: Jennyanydots.<p>

"Jenny!" Jerrie broke through the entrance of Jennyanydots and her mate, Skimbleshanks, home.

In a basket in the corner, Jenny awoke in surprise. "Oh my!" Skimbleshanks jumped up too, "What's going on, laddie?" A separate basket filled with three kits still slept softly in a pile.

"We need help! It's an emergency." Jerrie urged.

Jenny rose quickly following Mungojerrie quickly. Skimble soon came after his mate. The young tom showed them to right were the young kit was, explaining in hushed tones what happened. The rain calmed to a light drizzle by this time.

"Me and Teaser snuck out-"

"My word! You two-"

"Let the lad speak-"

"We found a dead queen. She had a kitten and she was crying and we dunno if she's hurt or what happened. Jenny, you were the first we thought of to help so I just ran."

"Calm down, just let me see her." Jenny meowed, trying to calm the panic.

Mungo lead her to the old pick-up truck that served as his and Rumpleteaser's home in the Jellicle Junkyard. He first showed her into the back to see the queen. The back of the truck was littered with stolen or "borrowed" goods but in the very middle sat a lump that was concealed under a blanket. Jenny peered under it to gaze at the cat and emerged not long after to confirm what they already knew. They continued through the back trunk window to enter the car.

Rumpleteaser was just finishing grooming the young kitten. She was dry and sleeping now. Teaser watching with a careful eye. Jennyanydots was surprised at how mature the two twins were acting now, almost concerned about this whole situation. Skimbleshanks had to be thinking the very same thing.

Rumpleteaser rose gently away from the kit and looked up at Jennyanydots. "I think she hurt her leg or paw."

Jenny examined the kitten carefully and determined that she did have a mild injury to her left hind-leg. She did this all with an expert hand and the kitten barely gave a sniff, she kept snoozing exhausted. She gave a quick order to Skimbleshanks to find some materials to create a splint to bind the closed fracture. As she worked she asked questions.

"Did she say anything about what happened?"

Rumpleteaser shook her head, "No. We found them and she was practically shaking with fright."

"What about her name, where she's from?"

"Not a word, she was jus' crying." Mungojerrie said, "She wouldn't let go of her mother. Teaser tried to pick her up but it was no use."

"Oh my..." Jennyanydots fretted.

Skimble came back shortly and Jenny made a nice splint for the kitten. When her work was finished, they all watched the kit sleep.

"Jenny," Rumpleteaser, "What's going to happen to her?"

"Well," Jenny stated logically, "She's going to need a lot of care and bed rest. It'll take about four weeks for that leg to heal. We'll have to watch her and find out who she is too. And I think it would be best for the both of you to watch her tonight, she'll recognize your faces. Me and Skimble will notify Munkustrap of what happened."

Everyone agreed and the elder cats left the truck. Mungojerrie removed the queen from the back and put her safely away so there could be a proper burial later. He washed up before returning to his sister. They watched the kitten the night switching from one another so they could get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So... I'm not new to the Cats fandom. I actually tried writing ff about it when I was younger. I was about ten, maybe eleven. But I was really immature and couldn't write well. So now I'm back and want to give it another try. I used to be TeamJasper0897. I couldn't take criticism but now I welcome it with open arms. I write so much better and hope that with even more time and practice I can improve. Next month I'll be seventeen and I know now that writing a story takes hard work. I'm ready. I'm back! Cats has drawn me in once again! I can't stay away. ((Hopefully I won't make too many similarities to my old stories...))

_**Please review!**_

**XxDrenchedInSinxX**


End file.
